The Lost Kunai
by Xenter
Summary: His era was over, it had left him a life full of bitter regrets. How he wished that things should have gone differently. When he was summoned to another world, he realized he now has a chance to correct his world mistakes, his mistakes. Was he a heroic spirit? Did he truly deserve that title? He didn't think so, but maybe his new Master would tell him otherwise. AU! R&R! M-Rated!
1. A Different Bond

**The Lost Kunai:** Naruto x Fate-Stay Night Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** Just to be safe… I guess because there are some really weird and adult moments later on ^^V.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

Let me see *rub chin*. I always wanted to do this crossover. This was just scribbles to begin with. But I wanted to know what you think. It could be really good!

* * *

**=[A Second Chance]=  
A Different Bond**

Illyasviel von Einzbern or simply Ilya was ready; she had been ready for some time or so she thought. She wasn't ready for this. Being left to die in a snowy secluded mountain by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, her grandfather was not what she expected. The Einzbern had put her through some the harshest training possible, all for grooming her to be the next vessel for the Grail, and as the Master who would finally bring the said Grail to the family. It was the only reason for her existence after she was abandoned by her father Kiritsugu Emiya years ago. She was angry, enraged even, at how her biological father had treated her after her mother's death. She was lonely, yearning for someone who she could bond with.

In her hand, she held the slab of rock that the family painstakingly acquired from a temple to use as a catalyst. The Einzbern had cheated as usual by gathering materials from the Greater Grail, which would allowed her to summon the strongest Servant under the strongest Class, provided that she did the ritual correctly. She wouldn't fail… she couldn't fail. She had been training for the better part of her life for the upcoming war. She was not allowed to fail; her very existence depended on it. Her grandfather would not allow failure…

She didn't understand why her grandfather had thrown her into the frozen wildness with no weapons beside a single slab of rock to defend herself. It was cold and her only attire was the white dress that she was allowed to wear. There was hungry howling beyond the dense white fog as the long silver hair girl placed the slab into a magic circle she had drawn. Prana flowed through her magical circuits while she placed her hands on its edges. Chanted, she did as the circle glow, fueled with magical energy. She would summon the strongest servant under the strongest class, and it would protect her.

She had failed… a wolf dashed jumped over her as its claw slashed across her shoulder staining the white dress as she spun around and rolled across the white snow, dying the icy substance red with her lifeblood. She held her shoulder in pain while gritting her teeth. The wolf crushed the stone under its feet. The catalyst that she needed to summon her servant was cracked.

"No…" Illyasviel cried as tears filled her crimson red eyes and began its descent down her cheek. She had failed; she couldn't summon the strongest servant now. She had trained so hard, and wanted to make her grandfather acknowledge her, and to make her father regretted his decision of abandoning her. She had nothing left. The wolf passed the magic circled as its luminance faded away just like her goal. Its hungry cold breathe emitted from its jaw as it howled, calling more of its kind. They came as if summoned from the snow covered trees, moving in slowly.

"I…" Illyasviel sobbed, scratching the cold snow with her bare hand. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live even if she wasn't human. But she was weaponless, completely defenseless; her magic wouldn't possibly fight all the wolves. Something hard under snow gashed her fingers as she dug down deeper. It was a strange weapon, three pointed… a kunai. Where did it come from? Kunai were relic of a long passed era, and shouldn't even be found in this part of the world.

The first wolves lurched forward as the silver hair girl held the kunai in her hand and slashes it. It fell into the area behind her as blood sprayed across the white snow. The other wolves howled, seeing its brethren had fallen and charged toward her. Illyasviel quickly ran toward the circle and slammed the Kunai into the middle of the diagram in haste. She panicked and didn't realize what she was doing.

'Any servant will do,' the frighten girl begged as she chanted the sequence to activate ritual while blacking her bloodstained hands around its edges. The magic circle glowed as it was supplied with prana once more. The invisible mark on the Kunai appeared and shimmered, but she didn't even notice it. In that instant, Illyasviel von Einzbern felt as if all her magic circuits was overloaded, readying to burst.

The cold wind ran through woods and circling around the girl and her ritual as if it was attracted to the magic. All the wolves jumped toward her, readying to rip apart their prey but the swirling wind exploded outward, sending them all flying back. White smoke appeared out of nowhere and filled the area. Illyasviel looked up and saw a silhouette in the mist as her heart raced. She was able to summon a servant, but which one? She hoped it was a strong one so she could return to her grandfather with dignity.

The shadow in the mist held his head in distress as information flooded his mind. The Grail had stuffed a plethora of knowledge into the blond as he opened his bright blue eyes, and tried sorted the information. He tilted his head a bit after headaches fade away.

"Strange… this isn't," the boy muttered and looked down at the prone silver hair girl beneath his feet. She was bleeding from her shoulder, but the cold had slow down its flow.

"I guess you are my master, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I do not know what class I am," Naruto said kneeling down so he could check her wounds clearly. Heal it, he had tried with his limited knowledge at medical Jutsu.

'This isn't my world, how did I get here… a Grail that can grant any wish? Was that even possible?' Naruto thought as he helped the girl up to her feet.

"Which heroic spirit are you?" Illyasviel asked. She was a bit cheerful now as she had summoned a servant. Naruto just smiled at her. It was a sorrowful smile.

"I wouldn't call myself a heroic spirit, Hime," Naruto answered. His eyes were full of regret as he remembered his home or what left of it after the war. He took off his hitai-ate, the forehead protector, and rubbed the symbol of Konoha on it. He and his allies did manage to kill Kaguya Outsutsuki, but not before she killed everyone else. His world was destroyed by wars, by greed, by… shinobi. He spent his final years contemplating what his world would be like if there was no charka, no juubi, no jutsu. Would it be peaceful? Would he still be born? Would his parents have lived? Would all his friends still be there?

No, he wouldn't call himself a heroic spirit. Heroes protected and saved the world from destruction. While he did defeat Kaguya, the world was destroyed by then, through their fighting, through their hatred and intolerance. He didn't really save anyone, and all his achievements were for naught. Everyone still was killed in the end, and he wanted to change that. There was an incredibly powerful object that can grant any wish? It was powerful enough to summon him even though he did not exist in this world, but could it rewrite history?

"What do you mean?" Illyasviel asked skeptically. Her reddish eyes looked directly at the blond. The spirit she had summoned didn't consider itself as a heroic spirit? His attire was also strange; there was no armor beside the little metal plate that covered his forehead with a strange symbol. He had bright blue eyes and several marking on either cheek seemingly like whisker. The wolves' growls in the vicinity startled the girl. She looked around in panic.

"I will tell you later, Hime," Naruto said as he ran through his thoughts. A Grail that might have the power to correct his world's mistake, but he would need to win this war… this Holy Grail war. From the knowledge he gained when he was summoned, he would have to defeat and kill six other servants who might be as powerful as him.

Illyasviel shrieked as the wolves lurched forward hungrily, wanting to devour their prey. Naruto looked up to see them as several black orbs materialized around him. They blasted the wolves into oblivion. The onyx beams also carved up the land in that brief instant. There was nothing left of the wolves. No blood, no fur remained. They were gone, erased from existence. Illyasviel's eyes widen at the devastation caused by her servant's technique. Several trees fell over, aided by gravity, as its body was missing. Her servant was strong… impossible so as the crimson eye girl held her chest in strain. She collapsed as a huge amount of Prana had just been drained from her.

Naruto looked at the shivering form of the girl below him. He felt that he didn't use any charka at all. He couldn't feel its presence within him. Something else had replaced it. He would need to ask her about that, but she would need to survive. Plus, she was his master now. He picked her up in his arms and noticed the Kunai in a circle with strange markings.

"I never felt so drained… was that your Noble Phantasm?" the girl asked, still shivering a little, as Naruto picked up the Kunai while still holding her in one arm.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked the girl, ignoring her question. It was a Hirashin kunai that his father had given to him. Naruto lost it against Madara when he tried to use the technique. The elder Uchiha had used Kamui against him when he threw it. It just disappeared from sight and he couldn't find anywhere after the battle. He had made a different one instead, but this was a memento of his father.

"I found it, buried in snow… but I'm glad I did," Illyasviel said as she cuddled a bit in his arms. He held her in both hands now after putting the Kunai away. Naruto shifted her around so she could be more confortable. She was light for someone of her age.

"Is that so? I'm glad you did, Hime," Naruto said walking away from the spot to a warmer climate.

"Are you really?" Illyasviel asked curiously. She wanted to be acknowledged for doing something right.

"Yes, Hime, you just gave me a second chance," Naruto said with a warm smile. Warm enough to starve of the surrounding chill near them.

The Sage would win this war and use the Grail to correct his world. Maybe then it would be a better world, and not like what it was when he passed away, a dead world. Within his mindscape, the demonic fox growled angrily as its mind became hazy. It was also resurrected, but didn't know why. It was as if some madness was influencing its mind, removing all reasons. The fox grew feral as it became ever more agitated.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The story actually was scribbled down when I was following Lucid Berserker by RedhathackerSin, I'm still following that. It's a good story. I'm mixing up Saber's ambition of changing history for Naruto since it's a good motive. Yes, this Naruto is pretty much OP. But this story is shipped as romance, so there is a romance between Naruto and Illyasviel. Illyasviel is actually older than Shirou; that meant she's about 18 or older. The war won't be over that fast even if Naruto could beat up everyone. If you don't know, Illyasviel command seal is in her whole body, that why I didn't state a symbol anywhere. I think her one is unique, unlimited use, only one a day.

Naruto's stats… let see… oh yeah, he doesn't have charka.  
**Servant:** Berserker  
**Master:** Illyasviel von Einzbern  
**Strength:** Varies  
**Endurance:** Varies  
**Agility:** Varies  
**Mana:** None, Illyasviel provide all of it.  
**Luck:** A+, probably.

Why is it varies? It depends on how much prana channeling through his muscles just like charka! If a lot, he can flatten mountains. It really depends on Illyasviel.

**Personal Skill:** A lot, he's a shinobi. He can use Jutsu as long as his master provided it.

**Noble Phantasm: **A lot, again it might damage Illyasviel. The problem is when Naruto used it; the amount of Prana it required is insane! Even Illyasviel couldn't supply quickly enough and she has infinite mana. The amount you have and the amount you can channeled does matter! Having a lot but can't channel it quick enough make it bad. Anyway, here are the obvious ones.

**Perfect Sage Mode – **Anti-Ground (i.e. anything standing on the ground, e.g. infantry,)**  
Kyuubi no Youko (Bijuu Mode)** – Anti-Everything! Madness/Berserk Mode!  
**Six Paths Sage Techniques** – Anti-Everything! Might kill Illyasviel in the process!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Servant From Beyond

**The Lost Kunai:** Naruto x Fate-Stay Night Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

Wow, didn't realize people enjoyed the story that much. I did scribble what would happen in the next few chapters. The prologue arc tells the story in that two months span before the Fifth War since there a lot of thing need to be descriptive and get out of the way before the fighting starts!

Thank you for replying to first chapter: firelordeg, karthik9, Kinunatzs, kendryn, Rakjo, DragonNOOB, Guest, ddcj1990, warrior of six blades, Kylevalheru, coronadomontes, OBSERVER01, McCabeRz, Element-OverLord, Dead Apostle, Andre 'Vortex' Prower, that guy. I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. Also see the author note afterward for some kinky stuff ^^V.

* * *

**=[A Second Chance]=  
Servant From Beyond**

It had been a few days since he was summoned into this world. A world beyond his own, a different world. Naruto, possibility summoned as Berserker class, accompany his little Master back to her home. She had succeeded in summon a servant so there was no reason left for her to stay in the wildness. She hoped her grandfather would approve of her servant. From what her servant had demonstrated by killing the wolves, his Noble Phantasm was powerful, enough to disintegrate matter completely. Only a strong servant would have such ability, but she wasn't so sure. There was an air of mystery around her servant. His mood constantly changes, fluctuating from childish to someone with incredible wisdom.

Naruto didn't say much as he collected his thoughts during these past days. He smiled at the cheerful, outgoing Master whenever possible, but there were times he just wanted a moment of silent by himself. When he was summoned into the world by the Grail, he knew most of his abilities after sorting out the excessive information that was cramped into his skull. His class was still obscure though. He had discussed it with his master on their way back to her ancestral home.

"It's weird; I can't tell which class you are in. A master should able to know what their servant class is, but with you… I can't tell as if something blocking my ability," Illyasviel von Einzbern, his master stated. From her, he knew that a Master who successfully formed a contract with a Servant has the ability to read out the stats of their servant. It was similar to the power of clairvoyance.

However, when Illyasviel tried, the vision she saw was mostly blanked. Only his name was shown, nothing else was revealed, as if they were purposely hidden by something.

"There are seven class in total isn't that right, Hime? Please explain to me in detail what each class entitled to since the knowledge I have on them is limited," Naruto humbly requested of his Master or was it Mistress… but that sounded wrong.

"Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker, I actually wanted a berserker. The greatest Greek Hero, Heracles, under the Berserker class would guarantee me victory, but from your lucidity, you don't seem to be affected by Mad Enhancement, so you are not a Berserker," Ilya stated, walking alongside her servant. She had changed to a more befitting wear. The girl explained what each class entitled to while Naruto frowned at the information. It was still unclear as he could be any of them including Berserker from what he knew so far.

**_Saber_** considered as the best class overall and a typical melee fighter. The sage had spent most of his life fighting hand to hand combat, so he would definitely qualify. While he lacked refined swordmanship in his youth, he did become very adept with the blade later on in life. He was always agile and a powerful hand to hand specialist before he even was twenty years of age. It was possible that he was this class.

Naruto was also qualified as **_Lancer_** based on hit and run tactics. He liked to employ them, capitalizing on speed and range while simultaneously disorientating his enemies. A shinobi should use every possible advantage to win their battle, and they would resort to anything, from traps to backstabbing if it suited their goal. While Naruto did frowned on some of such tactics, he was not above using them if it would save lives. He always has been a strong willed person, capable of breaking out illusions casted by others. Did that mean he also has high "magic" resistance?

Naruto as **_Archer_** and **_Assassin_** was also plausible from the facts. He had powerful projectile weapons as all shinobi should. The usage of charka to make those weapons deadlier was common among his kind. Every shinobi can do it. A thrown kunai had enough power to penetrate everything unless it was stopped by another charka enhanced materials. Furthermore, Shinobi were also scout, spy, bodyguard, protector, killers… there were a lot, and he had some experience in them all. The sage had no problem in fighting duel in a most unfair way since fighting fair was stupid for a ninja, who always should obtain a favorable condition to increase their odd of winning.

The Sage also had the ability to summon toad which he sometime used as transport. That would qualify him as **_Rider_** since he could fully utilize the ability of his 'mount'. He wouldn't call the toads that directly at the faces, but they were mountable mythical beast according the Grail. **_Caster_** was also possible because the Grail seemed to equate Jutsu to magecraft. The ability to do impossible feat beyond human scope was magecraft so jutsu was labeled as such. It was simplified, but it remained true none the less.

The reason why he thought most likely was a **_Berserker_** because he had felt the fox in his gut once more. It had returned to the living world by the power of the Grail. When he tried to speak to it, it attacked him in a feral, induced state of madness. It didn't recognize him at all and perhaps anyone for that matter. Naruto speculated that it was probably under Mad Enhancement from the information in his mind. By all definition, that was the mark of berserker class and it was extremely rare for any class to have that perk or curse, depending on one's point of view.

If he fused with the fox to bring out Nine Tail Charka, or more correctly, Mana mode, he would be a Berserker whose powers will be unmatched by anyone that was not from his world. He wasn't sure of that, but it seemed likely. The demonic fox was composed entirely of mana instead of charka as he noticed. In that mode, he would theoretically have unlimited magical power without restriction placed on his master at the cost of his own sanity. Naruto shivered at the prospect of going rampage and wipe out everything before him.

"It's possible that I could be from any class, Master-Hime," Naruto stated. Ilya had told him to call her master, but he also added the word hime at the end. Ilya didn't seem to mind so he didn't stop calling her that. The girl was constantly exhibiting positive attitude to everything unlike when they first met in the wildness.

"It's more likely that I'm a Berserker since a part of me is affected by Mad Enchantment. As to the reason why you couldn't see my stat is probably because of my personal skill, **_Shadowy Heritage._** From what I know, it concealed all my attributes from scrutiny unless I specifically tell you what they actually are," Naruto pointed out as Ilya had a flash of her servant's stats. Under his Personal Skill, which was completely blanked before, the word "Shadowy Heritage" materialized, but without any description accompanying it.

The crimson eyes silver-haired girl shook her head and immediately ordered her servant to tell her everything about his attributes. Naruto didn't tell everything as she did not use the command to do so, but some stuff he should as they were important for her to know. It took a while since there were so many, some Ilya didn't realize existed. It wasn't record by her family, as she would have remembered it. Some wasn't possible at all since they were contradicting with each other based on their titles or descriptions.

Her servant had many traits from every single possible class including mutual exclusive one such as **_Ingenuity & Unpredictability_** which required a calm and clear mind, but with **_Mad Enhancement_**, it shouldn't have been possible. What shocked her was the list of Noble Phantasm he had, yes it was a list. There were over a dozen of them, without any descriptions to any of them because of **_Shadowy Heritage _**ability.

What her servant had used when he saved her life was **_Truth Seeking Ball_**. It was destructive and highly versatile Noble Phantasm, and capable of forming into anything for defensive, offensive or supportive purposes. That and they were literally indestructible from what her servant described. Although the amount of mana it consumed during activation was staggering. Some of other Noble Phantasm she didn't even know what they do like **_Kekkei Genkai_** or **_Kunai Graveyard_**. Her servant did state that the latter had the ability to slaughter armies in seconds which make her even more cheerful at how strong her servant was.

While the abilities he had were impressive, the parameters for his strength, endurance, agility weren't at all. They were rated as E rank. Luck was given an A which was weird while power and noble phantasm were blank space. There was no assigned value to them as her servant pointed out that he didn't know why it was so either.

"It's probably because my… Noble Phantasms are too diverse," Naruto said after some moment of thoughts. It seemed to be likely the case as most Servants should only have one of them, but he had many.

She just hoped her grandfather acknowledge her servant like she did, even if his basic stats was awful on paper. From what she seen of his noble phantasm, they could range from B rank and up. The drain on her magical circuit was strange, but she would ask her grandfather about it when they returned home.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the head of Einzbern, was not happy. Since the Second Holy Grail War, he had suffered failure twice, unable to reclaim the lost Third Magic. For many times now he tried everything he could to bring his plan to success, from hunting down relic that could summon the strongest heroic spirit to breaking the rule of the war by summoning Avenger, an irregular servant. The family did almost gained what they desire in the last war, but Kiritsugu Emiya, an outsider, had destroyed it.

This war, Jubstacheit had placed his trust within the family in the form of homunculi. The girl was his best work, being natural born from another of his creation. He only saw her as mean to an end, but she decided to call him grandfather.

That bond meant nothing to him as he looked down at the girl who was cheerfully introducing her servant. The old magus king frowned at how his hope for this upcoming war had failed even before it could begin. He hadn't expected Illyasviel von Einzbern to summon a servant this quickly. The ability of this new servant was good… no, it was incredible, but his basic stats were appalling. If that were the case, he wouldn't have a chance to use its ability before he was killed in the battle just like Avenger had.

'I should get rid of him and break the contract. There still time left to summon another,' the old silver hair man thought, trying to formulate another plan.

"Break the contract," Jubstacheit ordered while Ilya blinked at her grandfather. Naruto frowned, realizing his goal would not be achieved if his master forsaken him. In his overwhelming class skills, which include traits from every possible class, there isn't **_Independent Action_** that would allow him to remain in existence if the master-servant bond was severed.

No, Naruto couldn't exist if that special bond was severed. He came to realize that he was not born of this world thus he has no contract with the world, and did not reside in the throne of heroes. The only reason he was here because of the seal in his lost kunai, as it was interfering with the magic Illyasviel had casted. She provided enough magical power to breach the boundary of reality during her panic state. She didn't realize what she was doing then, and it was a fluke.

"I can assure you jiji, I am strong and I will win this war, I promise," Naruto implored. The old man gave him one quick glance of contempt and ordered Ilya once more. She shook her head in protest since she came to know her servant in the past few days. While the blond was mysterious, he was very considerate and enjoyed his time with her. She had made a first bond in a long time after her father had abandoned her.

"When did you start to disobey me?" Jubstacheit intimidated as he raised one of his hand up. Mana flowed through it and it glowed as if he was about to strike her. Ilya covered her head in fright as Naruto eyes turn deadly. **_Transcended Link_** was one of his characteristic; it specifically stated that if his Master were killed or incarcerated, so would he. It was some characteristics that he hid from his master since it would detrimental to his goal if she knew. The servant in the room unknowingly drew magical energy from the girl to give him back his full physical prowess.

Illyasviel didn't open her eyes when she heard a massive boom. A vision of her servant stats came across the darkness. An "X" materialized next to the rank of his strength, speed and power. It was right after the letter E, making the rank "EX" before it faded away and returning back to E again. She crimson eyes opened slowly as the cold breeze outside entered the chamber. The wall was missing and her grandfather was nowhere in sight. Next to her was her servant with his hand outstretched in a fist gesture. His eyes full of deadly seriousness.

He put his fist down, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Hime, I shouldn't have done that… I was tempted by madness…" Naruto apoligized as part of the celling near the hole collapsed.

Naruto looked at his fist as he opened it slowly. He had sent a blast of raw mana out of it, and that blast was strong enough to send everything away, including the stone wall of the castle. His shinobi eyes saw the battered form of the old man in the distant. He was unconscious, but still breathing as his chest indicated. His magic must have protected him. Naruto pointed at the figure from his spot as Ilya tried to run toward her grandfather. Unfortunately, she collapsed before getting very far and her breathing was heavy. Runes appeared across her body without her knowledge faded away.

Naruto appeared next to his master with a single leap. He helped her up so she could check on her grandfather. The old man regained his consciousness when reach him. Other servants in the castle immediately entered the room and noticed the wall was ripped out by something.

"Maybe… I was too… hasty…" Jubstacheit von Einzbern said weakly as his eyes seemed slightly unfocused. His body was in pain as most of his rib was cracked. Being hit by a Servant regardless which class they were in would be damaging. It was a good thing that he put up a magical shield when he saw the incoming energy blast.

"Show me that you can win this war," Jubstacheit stated and coughed a bit. The other servants of the household tried to heal him with magic when they arrived. The elderly Einzbern looked away and hid the fact that the Grail might not have the power to grant the Servant's wish. The fact that it summoned a servant that was not contracted by the world implied that the Grail was corrupted as he had once theorized. The rules of the war had changed. What did that mean to the family? Was it still possible to regain their Third Magic?

One thing the elderly Einzbern knew for certain was that this Servant's power could not be measured in rank. Naruto, on other hand, was concerned for his Master's health. He didn't have any mana within him; the fox had all of it so he would rely on his Master to provide him the necessary magical energy. It wasn't that his Master didn't have enough; it was that she couldn't provide them quick enough and it overload her already insane amount of magical conduits trying to push enough mana through, and that was when he was relatively close to her. What would happen if he was far away? Distance would decrease the amount he could potentially absorb.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to tap into Kurama's mana since it wouldn't be safe and he would be insane. He has to think of a way to increase the flow or he would not have a good chance of winning. Maybe somehow his master could share her conduits with him? It wasn't many days later Jubstacheit decided to tell him a quick way to do if he would just throw away his morality on such thing. Naruto wasn't going to like that solution one bit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, the limiter is a pain. They don't know the full extent of the problem yet since Naruto mana system was sucked up by Kurama who is now in madness. He would need to get them from his master, but the distance does matter. The further he is, the less he get as most of it were lost to the surrounding when her conduit try to channel it into him. Naruto can forcibly draw it from Ilya without her consent but because he wasn't contracted by the world, he shouldn't do that as it would make him disappeared if she die. Of course with her consent, the transfer would be more efficient. They don't know that yet!

Okay, here's the kinky stuff… I'm following the actual game that meant the hanky panky part as well! Yes, the game I played was an Eroge, that's mean Shirou did sleep with Saber to give his servant prana and rejuvenate her. They had a lot of those moments; it was incredibly awkward first time though. Naruto and Ilya… well XD… that's why it was rated M.

I removed all the spoilers, because apparently more than one of you pointed out to me in PM so I caved in…. ahahahah!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. A Mutual Feeling

**The Lost Kunai:** Naruto x Fate-Stay Night Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

Thank you for all your supports… and thank to those who told me off about the previous chapter's spoiler through private message or otherwise. Tsk… I removed them from last chapter, and fix that chapter up a bit as well. There were some typos in it!

* * *

**=[A Second Chance]=  
A Mutual Feeling**

"Kya!" Ilya screamed as she ducked behind the snow wall. It was erected for this particular game as the blond beside her clumped a bunch of snow together, forming a ball in his hand. He placed the finished product on the pile nearby as Ilya picked one up and threw it over the wall after she had a peak. The frozen ball curved in the air before slamming into one of a least a dozen blonds on the other side. The impact caused the clone to explode in white smoke. She quickly ducked under the protective barrier once more as dozens of snowballs sailed over head, slamming against the snow filled earth further away.

"Left side, a meter from the end, Hime," Naruto said as the destroyed clone's memory intermingled with his own. Ilya nodded as she picked up one more snowball from the pile, and moved further along their protective wall to another side. She peaked up and threw one at the clone in question as it exploded in white smoke when hit.

They were having a game of sort since there wasn't much to do for this last day here in Germany. Only a few days left for the Grail war to officially begin in Fuyuki City, Japan. They had trained for the better part of the two months to see the limits of their ability, and how they could rectify any possible weakness. It was tedious process of trial and error, but Naruto felt he was ready along with his master. He still required being close proximity to his master most of the time, but now he could move around for a short while, and use his ability without straining her heavily.

It was a discovery of sort more than a month back. Naruto did have magical circuits within him, and it replaced his natural charka's pathways. They were being filled slowly as it was noted through some strange medical instrument. Unfortunately, the amount of magic drained by the demonic fox was greater than the amount he could generate naturally. He couldn't reclaim the lost Prana from the demon as it had become corrupted. It seemed that the Grail resurrected the fox in its original form, both Yin and Yang state. That would mean Kurama was actually very powerful with corruptive energy. Unfortunately, that also meant it was completely unusable in a normal fight.

Ilya's Prana was uniquely different to his own, and Kurama actually ignored it completely even if it was circulating in his body. However, it seemed that her magical conduit only supplied the necessary amount whenever he required it for a technique. It would not slowly fill his reserve passively.

Naruto sighed at the knowledge as he handed his master a few more snowballs. Ilya was a child at heart. She enjoyed simple game like this immensely. Naruto had summoned his clones as the opposition in a snow ball fight while he gave out their position for Ilya to destroy them with a snowy projectile. They were retaliating as well, but with restrains as they were technically him and did not want to purposely injure their master.

"How many are left?" Ilya asked while crawling near Naruto. The blond smiled and held up one hand and opened it wide, indicating there were five left.

"Two in the middle wall, two near the right side and one at the back, making more ammo," Naruto said after some thought as he sorted out the information in his mind. Naruto slid his hand across the snow in front of the girl and drawn up a plan. Ilya nodded excitedly at the strategy.

The silver-haired girl picked up five snowballs and held it by her chest with one hand, and crawled to the edge of their snow barrier. She was hidden from view completely as she kept her head down. She turned toward Naruto once she reached her position. Naruto nodded and stood up from the safety behind the wall before spamming snowballs at the other side. The five clones immediately ducked down to wait out the barrage as Ilya ran toward their side unnoticed. They were taken completely by surprise as Ilya turned each into a cloud of smoke with the snowballs in her hand.

"YAY! We won!" Ilya called out cheerfully from the opposite side while jumping up in the air.

"No, you won, Hime. You were the one who took them all out," Naruto pointed out as he climbed over the barrier, brushing the snow off his attire.

"I only can do it if you were helping me! We're a team!" Ilya corrected as Naruto chuckled. He couldn't argue with that. The sun was near the horizon.

"Hime, it's getting late; shall we return to the castle? We need to pack up your things for tomorrow," Naruto reminded her as she pouted, wanting to play more. Naruto sighed a little at the girly sad face.

"Okay, let's make one last monument before we heading home," Naruto offered as her face became cheerful again. The sage quickly rolled up a big snowball and carried it over. It was enormous as he put it down between the two snow-walls from their previous game.

He took out two small kunai and gave one to his Master as they start to carve up the snow individually from each end to form a sculpture. It took them sometime to complete snowman. It was the likeness of Ilya's grandfather as they both grinned. They would destroy it afterward before heading back home.

"There something here," Ilya mumbled from her side as Naruto stuck his head out from his with a curious look. He was sprayed with snow as the crimson eyes girl giggled.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Naruto called out as he brushed off the snow from his face with his hands, forming a sphere, and threw it at Ilya at a rather slow velocity. She dodged out the way before pushing the sculpture at him from her side. Naruto quickly evaded as it broke into pieces when crashing on his previous spot.

"That's not fair! I want to destroy it too!" Naruto called out as Ilya had a smug on.

"We could make another," Ilya suggested as Naruto face palmed, realizing what she was trying to do. She would trick him into making another, only to destroy it in the end and repeat the process. It was getting late as the sun was setting, and the atmospheric temperature dropped.

"Nice try, Hime, if we do that, we would be here for a long time," Naruto pointed out as Ilya sighed. Her eyes turned dull, losing its shine as the Sage noticed it. Ilya spun around and walking slowly toward the castle that stood in the distance. A few tears escaped her crimson eyes as Naruto turned the girl around, pulling her into an embrace.

"Why… I don't want to participate… I want it's to be like this forever… you will leave after it's all over… I don't want you to go," Ilya sobbed as Naruto held her firmly in his arm. The sage sighed as he felt her tears drenching his cloth even in the cold climate. He knew that he would have to leave her eventually. They were literally world apart and the only reason he was here because she had somehow managed to summon him, breaching the boundary of worlds in the process. For the last couple of month, he had come to care for her somewhat.

"It's okay, Ilya. The war will end even if you don't actively participate in it. The other Servants would still come for us, and I would have to kill them to protect you, thus the war will be concluded one way or another. I would still have to disappear. It's inevitable. So don't be sad, make whatever time we have left worthwhile, filled it with happy memories. Besides, if you try your hardest to win, your grandfather will acknowledge you afterward, even after I'm gone. Don't you want that?" Naruto said softly. After a few moment of silence, he felt his master nodded so he let her go. She quickly turned away and cleared her eyes from all evidence.

"Let's head home!" Ilya declared with one fist up in the air, returning back to normal as Naruto had a smile on. Both start walking toward the castle slowly.

Master and Servant were in the study hall of the castle, checking through all the possible information as the servants of the Eizenbern's household busy packing up Ilya's stuff, readying for tomorrow. It was mostly books and clothing. Jubstacheit von Einzbern entered the room with a smile, watching Ilya pointed something in the book of magecraft as the servant had a thoughtful look paying attention.

"I assume you have everything ready?" Jubstacheit asked as he walked slowly toward them after they noticed him. The other servants bowed at the old magus king. He told them to continue doing their task.

"Yes, grandfather, everything is ready," Ilya said politely. The childish shine in her eyes this afternoon didn't come back. Something else filled her eyes. She had complete confidence in her ability and her Servant's at winning the war. They were going through some preliminary information in the last moment.

"Leave it to us, Jub-jiji," Naruto said cheekily as Jubstacheit wince his eyes a little at the abbreviated nickname. It felt disrespectful, but he let it go since the blond was not his servant and therefore, had very little control over him.

"You know what is at stake. I suggest you should do what is necessary to bring your ability to their full potential," Jubstacheit said as Naruto face went dark. Illyasviel von Einzbern's cheek heated up slightly, and averted her eyes.

"There's nothing to be shy about, it would only-," Jubstacheit about to say but was cut off by an enraged Servant.

"I told you, I won't do it," Naruto stated as Jubstacheit shook his head. He had constantly told the blond to do what was necessary and yet the Servant refused. The old magus sighed and left the hall, allowing the duo to return to whatever they were doing. Naruto and Ilya had a moment of awkwardness before resuming their study.

Night quickly fell on the castle as Naruto sat by the window sometime later. Snow continued to fall outside as usual as he followed their descent with his eyes. He was alone in the bedroom at the moment, but it won't be for long. Like usual, Ilya entered afterward and closed the door behind her. She jumped on the bed and slipped under the cozy and soft fabric. Naruto tilted his head from the window to watch his master as he reminiscence something a month and a half ago.

**[Flashback]**

"It seemed like most of your abilities required large amount of Prana to activate, this is very interesting," Jubstacheit said, looking up from his table, going through the analysis of the boy's ability. He closed his book to paid undivided attention. The blond was standing in front of him, requesting his thought on the matter.

Naruto had tested the extent of his ability and found that he needed to stay fairly close to Ilya for most of them to work. If he was too far from her, most of energy required for his technique would be lost to the surrounding air, and he would gain very little Prana during that transfer.

They could stick together, fighting like a team. However, that was bad because it would put Ilya in danger since she was not as strong as him, and he couldn't fight to his fullest if he had to worry about his Master's wellbeing all the time. Even creating a single shadow clone forced an enormous strain on the silver-haired girl as her magical conduits tried to channel half of her magical reserve into the clone as required by the technique.

"I have checked over your body and found that you do have magical conduits, but they are completely depleted," Jubstacheit frowned.

"You said that this entity within you constantly consume your magical energy. So even if you generate some yourself, it would not be pointless as long as this thing is in your gut. Have you try releasing it so it would no longer interfered with your ability?" the old man suggested as Naruto grimaced. If he released it, what would happen? Flashes of widespread destruction ran through his mind as he sweated heavily.

No, that was a bad idea. Allowing a fully powered tail beast with unrestricted freedom was an incredibly stupid idea. Naruto did not know how powerful these mage are in this world, but he hadn't seen any of them who could flatten mountains with a swing of their hands. Kurama, on other hand, can cause tidal wave and earthquake with a single tail, and it has nine of them. Now it was completely insane, making any possible negotiation impossible. Unleashing it upon the world would bring forth the apocalypse; everything would be destroyed within a week or less.

"Since you don't know what this thing inside me can do, just trust me on this. Releasing it IS A BAD IDEA," Naruto stated ominously as the old magus narrowed his eyes, trying to understand the Servant's word.

"Very well, you said that Illyasviel can provide you with the necessary Od without it being consumed by this… creature right?"

"Yes, it seemed that this… creature… only devour my own Prana, anyone else's would be fine since mine is unique," Naruto said with some bitterness. He didn't want to call his life time companion a creature. Kurama was his friend and sacrificed itself toward the end of his world's war. But there something should be kept a secret so Naruto didn't elaborate further on tail beasts' power.

"Then there are actually several ways to fill your magical conduits with the necessary Od. It could be rectify easily by you absorbing other's essence, converting it into energy through a magical ritual. It's is the most ineffective way and it would kill them-"

"No thanks, I don't want to kill other people senselessly," Naruto interrupted. He wanted to save his world from its fate, but he would not do it on corpse of countless other from this world. Jubstacheit looked at the boy and shuddered a little.

"Very well, another way is exchange of bodily fluid," the magus said.

"Hah?" Naruto was confused from the comment.

"Sex. Have intercourse with your master, as long as they are different gender to you, it will work. It's the most effective way of transferring Od from one person to another," Jubstacheit stated flatly as Naruto eyes widen, understanding the implication.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! SHE JUST A CHILD!" the Sage practically shouted but Jubstacheit remained stoic.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern is not a child, the girl has long passed the age of maturity," the elderly man pointed out. Naruto slammed both his hands on the desk, shaking it while eyeing the old magus for any form of deception.

"She _still_ is a child regardless how old her body was, I won't consider that option!" Naruto shouted with a malicious tone, but the head of Einzbern family remained impassive. The elderly man put both of his hands together, letting his lips rest on them while gazing into the boy's unflinching eyes.

"You don't want to kill others to absorb their magical energy and you don't want to do the other one because of your morality…" Jubstacheit said, breathing out heavily. "If that the case, break the current master-servant contract and formed another with someone older. There are plenty other possible candidates that you can have no problem of sleeping with. There's no other way," he concluded.

Naruto turned around and frowned. He couldn't break off the contract with Ilya as he would disappear before he could form another one. It was a problem, and he couldn't kill others to refill his magical reserve. The only option left was…

"I can't do that to her," Naruto said weakly. If he leave Ilya now, what remained of her spirit would shattered, and she spiraled into depression from losing everything. The old magus watched the Servant's back for a moment and misunderstood the boy's thought process.

"Illyasviel is a homunculus, an artificial human given life through sorcery application. She's a mean to an end, and she's will do as I tell her to," Jubstacheit said coldly as Naruto turned around with his fist clenched.

"She is not a mean to an end!" the Sage roared but the old man face was expressionless.

"Is she not a stepping stone? You are using her at the moment, the same as me, or you thought it was different?" Jubstacheit asked as his word stabbed Naruto in the heart. The sage staggered back from the table and realized the truth. He was just using her as well to gain access to the Grail. She was nothing more another person for him to achieve his goal, and be discarded in the end. He didn't want to, but when the war is over with him standing before the Grail, he would forsake her to achieve his wish.

**[End of Flashback]**

Naruto frowned as he finally slid under the blanket, joining his master. Ilya cuddled closer to him. Her face was slightly red, more so than usual. They had been doing this for a while to supply him with Od into his magical circuits. Her unique energy was not consumed by the demonic fox as expected, and had allowed him to use some of his better technique just like earlier this morning without putting heavy burden on her.

"Naru…" Ilya said as she closed her eyes and lifted her head up, awaiting something.

"Ilya-hime, thank you," Naruto said as he lowered his head and felt her soft lips on his. Both lips opened as their inner part connected to begin the exchange of bodily fluid. Ilya's magical conduit glowed visibly under the fabric as it transferred the prana over. The deep kiss lasted for a while as Naruto felt his body filled up with foreign energy. The broke off when Ilya became tired as she entered her dream world. Naruto held her small form by his chest and sighed heavily. His circuit barely filled up since the method was not as effective as actually doing it.

'What should I do when this is all over?' Naruto thought as he couldn't see any way out of this.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

"They have left with two servants, Leysritt and Sella, to the castle on the outskirts of Fuyuki City as you had commanded. I have also recovered the catalyst and successfully carry out your order," a servant with crimson red slit eyes looked up at the old magus. Behind that person was a tall black giant, giving an impression of a monster, instilling fear to all those that gazed upon it. Misty steam came out from giant's jaw as it exhaled. The orifice filled with razor sharp teeth, but not as dreadful as the axe-like sword he held in his hand.

"What class is he?" Jubstacheit asked, eyeing the monstrosity. The servant before him closed his eyes to view the stats, and opened it once more after he was done.

"TRUE Berserker," the man said with a smirk. Jubstacheit had a smile on his face then chuckled a bit.

"So, that boy was a Berserker after all," the old magus deduced. The prefix "True" on given out when there was an irregularity in the rule of the Grail. Naruto was an irregular Berserker, summoned beyond the world's boundary. As such, when Jubstacheit ordered the servant before him to recover the catalyst, and use it to summon another servant. The Grail had given the Hercules the title of TRUE Berserker.

"So there will be 8 Servants in this war," Jubstacheit said as the man before him nodded in agreement. Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the eight head of the family, ordered the homunculus before him to go to Fuyuki City to participate in the Holy Grail War that was about to begin!

The artificial human before him grin madly and brushed his spikey silver haired back and complied with his creator's wishes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The Prologue Arc has ended! Fifth Holy Grail War will begin next Arc! The game already messed up badly with Naruto being here! TRUE BERSERKER will also enter the war. Have a guess who is the newest player! He's very powerful! The greatest of Jubstacheit's creation!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
